The Difference Between the Sun and Moon
by KidHeart4
Summary: In this third collab story by Fids and myself, Duke and Heart go to investigate a string of robberies when an ancient king returns to the world. From there dark magic, an ancient game, and a duel are had as two opposing forces fight for a common goal.


The Differences Between the Sun and Moon

By: KidHeart4 and Fids

After some days had passed from their outing with Lucille at the mall things had calmed down briefly with Heart and them. Though one morning Duke noticed something in the paper about thefts occurring at a nearby museum from a new exhibit. The objects were curious in nature, and after what had happened with the teen wizard, they decided to not leave things unchecked. Wildwing agreed to let Duke and Heart head out to check things over and report back.

Not taking long to change into their stealth suits the two of them headed out to the museum in the late night. It was mid November now and had grown a bit colder recently. Duke noted that it had just barely been a year since they had first headed out together on a mission like this one. Knowing that he gave her a silent smile as they stood beneath the full moonlight together.

Inside they found signs of a familiar foe known for leaving a mess despite being Duke's rival.

"We need ta be careful," Duke warned quietly. Staying within the vents, it didn't take long to find Falcone holding up a strange artifact.

As Falcone admired his ill gotten loot, he gazed upon a canopic jar. While normally in sets of four, with the face of a man, a jackal, a hawk, and a baboon, the one he held had the head of a crocodile. Despite his self proclaimed title of master jewel thief, it slipped from his hand, shattering upon impact with the floor. A glittery dust splashed out, shining in the dim light.

Duke shook his head annoyed as he slipped down out of the vents with Heart following him.

"Do ya have ta make a mess on every job ya have?" Duke questioned.

Falcone sneered at him with contempt, "Did I beat you to the punch, dear boy?"

"I don't need rocks an' junk ta make me happy Falcone," Duke said eyeing Heart for a brief moment, "I have a real treasure that I didn't have ta steal."

"Then why are you even here?" Falcone asked mockingly.

"Ta stop you from makin' more trouble Falcone," Duke assured as he prepared to shoot out a bolo puck.

Heart in the meantime kept watch around them.

As the two birds fought, Falcone had drawn his saber to begin a duel, the shimmering dust from the jar slowly crept across the ground. Unnoticed by the two fighting, it headed to a sarcophagus, and slipped the cervices of the ancient coffin. A few moments passed, before the lid slowly creaked open. Shambling out, a wizened corpse garbed in gold jewelry and yellowed linen wrapping walked for the first time in well over two thousand years. From the empty, dark sockets on it's face it gazed upon the three, before raising up a hand, speaking in a long forgotten language with a wheezing, crackly voice.

Duke immediately placed himself between Heart and this being, holding his saber out defensively.

"What in the world?!" Falcone exclaimed.

"You didn't look into what ya were after?" Duke growled.

Heart found herself clinging to Duke's free arm. Something about the magic in this being felt twisted to her, almost like Asteroth's aura had been to her.

The figure lumbered towards them, gazing down at the shattered jar at Falcone's leg. Extending it's fingers at the theif, it uttered out in a strange tongue that sent chills down their spines. It quickly closed it's hand, the sound of it's dried out muscules snapping. Suddenly, Falcone's eyes and mouth began to glow a sickly green, and the aura came forth from him, and entered the mummy's fist. THe bird's body began to wither before their eyes. Feathers turning grey. The teeth in his beak falling out. His eyes turned milky. His youth and vigor gone, he crumbled to the ground, now with the body of one at the end of their years. Meanwhile, the mummy's frame began to fill out, taking on the form of a muscular man in his prime. At least, most of him, as the hand absorbing the lifeforce somehow remained skeletal. With his regained hand, he tore the wrappings from his head, revealing a handsome man of Egyptian descent. A smug smile crossed his face, as he opened his hand. "Thank you, strange bird man. Your lord does appreciate your generous offering."

Duke, though he hated Falcone felt horror for his former rival as he crumbled to the floor. Yet he couldn't focus on him for long as he kept Heart safe behind him, " It's gonna be okay Heart."

Heart's hair stood on the back of her neck in terror as she clung to Duke's arm tightly still. Duke kept his saber ready for a fight.

"Duke please be careful," Heart said fearfully.

Looking up from the now elderly Falcone at the other two, he grinned, and placed his hands on his hips. "I see you two are in awe of your new king. As you should! Now, if you will, take this pathetic sight away from me. It depresses me seeing him writhe."

"You're no king of ours," Duke assured as he cautiously stepped back with Heart still behind him.

When this new threat had looked at them Heart felt fear run along her spine as she tried to keep her magic from reacting.

"It's okay Heart, I won't let anythin' hurt ya," Duke promised her, feeling how tensely she was holding onto his arm. It had been a long time since she had been so afraid of something like this.

Letting out a mocking chuckle, the prior mummy raised his hands up high. "Oh, but I am! I am the great king Aten, lord of the Sun and all that it's light touches!"

Coming forward, he looked at the helpless Falcone, and placed a foot on his back, pressing down on him, "Now, if you won't be kind to take him out of my sight, I will have to dispose of him."

Duke growled, feeling his conscience take over as he lunged at the former mummy with his saber, causing him to step back just long enough to grab Falcone and jump back.

"Heart run!" The drake yelled as they started to run down the museum halls.

The pharoh watched at the trio fled, and smirked as they ran off. Now alone, he wandered the museum himself, examining the other relics and artifacts on display. Taking a khopesh off the wall, he swung it in his good hand, getting a feel for it. Looking down at his skeletal arm, he shook his head, "A minor setback, but soon, I will claim this land as mine. My name will not be forgotten again, and all shall know of Aten the Great!"

Duke dumped Falcone off with Kleghorn outside, giving a warning to look out for trouble approaching.

Once he and Heart were on their own she looked over Duke to make sure he hadn't been hurt in the scuffle.

Meanwhile Duke contacted the others to warn them and inform them of what had happened.

"Be careful," Wildwing warned, "Get back here to regroup soon."

Duke nodded; but then he looked back to the museum, "If that guy gets out it could be a problem."

"What do we do?" Heart asked.

"I don't know, but we need ta be careful," Duke answered worriedly before holding her for a moment.

Heart then looked to the museum doors with a sense of approaching dread coming closer. Her gut feelings would be right, as Aten came through the doors, with the curved blade in his good hand, and a crystal orb in his skeletal grasp. Uttering out words in a language best forgotten to the ages, he lifted the glassy sphere on high. On the sides of the ball, wings like that of a scarab emerged, beating rapidly, and it took flight. As it rose into the dark night sky, it began to glow brilliantly, before it reached it's pinnacle, and exploded in a brilliant flash. If one was to look at it directly, their vision would be stricken away for a brief time. It now hovered in the sky, glowing radiantly, spreading it's illuminating aura across the city, turning night into day. "Behold, my people! I bring you the gift of eternal day! Praise be unto me, bringer of unending light!" He lowered his gaze from the faux Sun to those around the museum. "Behold, the gift of Aten! Love and fear him!

Duke instinctively drew his saber ready for a fight, stepping before Heart again to try and protect her.

"Are you insane?!" He yelled trying to block out the bright ligjt with his arm. Heart did the same to keep from being temporarily blinded. "We won't do either!" The dark feathered drake assured the self proclaimed lord of the sun.

Standing at the gateway of the museum, looking down at those surrounding him, he snickered in contempt, "They said the same back in my first life. But they learned better, as will you. But, like them, I see my generosity alone won't be enough."

And with that, he rushed down the stairs with supernatural speed and power kicked Duke in the ribs, knocking him back several feet. Turning towards the red haired young woman, he tilted his head, "A great king does need a queen as well. You will do, for the first at least."

Grabbing her hand, he began to drag her up the steps to the museum. As the police went to stop him, he looked up at the stone lions, and with a whisper, animated them, the giant beasts rushing into the crowd behind him.

"Duke!" Heart cried out, trying to get to him before Aten had grabbed her hand.

Duke scrambled to his feet to try and get to her while Heart struggled to break free, "Let go! I am not your queen! I belong with Duke!"

Heart tried to strike at him, energy beginning to spark around her.

Duke quickly contacted the others for back up. In the chaos he could hear Heart screaming for him, but couldn't get to her due to the attacking statues around him that he had to hold off until the others got there.

"Let her go ya cretin!" Duke shouted, "I'm comin' sweetheart! Hold on!"

Once the pharoh had her inside he said to her, "You do not have a choice. All that the light of the Sun touches is mine, so, you are mine."

Dragging her further into the museum, he pulled her to him face to face. His eyes glowed intensely with light like the mid day Sun. "I am Aten. I am he who commands the Sun. I am the vanquisher of the night! Those who oppose me will wither into dust, like your friend back there. Those who obey will bask in my eternal glory. And you... like I said, you have no choice but to obey." His eyes glowed even brighter, as he forced her to look into them. He gazed into her eyes, and she could feel her will wane, as if it was being burnt away. "Now... you will be my queen."

"Duke..." she wept, "please steal me from this...my dear thief..." Her sapphire eyes clouded over and darkened as tears fell down her face. The familiar fabric of the thief suit similar to his soon felt alien to her now instead, it's burgundy and black shades unknown to her. Her memories, her family, her magic, and her thief all locked away somehow.

"Duke...I'm sorry...I love you..." she whispered once more before forgetting his name.

Then she looked up at the figure before her. "My lord...what was I doing?" She asked while looking at her gloved hands, "What am I wearing?"

Meanwhile outside the rest of their teammates had arrived and were helping to fight off the statues that had come to life.

"I need ta get ta Heart!" Duke told them desperately, "That psycho took her an' said somethin' about makin' her his queen!"

"We'll take care of the outside!" Wildwing assured his friend, "Get in there and save my little sister from that creep!"

Duke gave a determined nodd before he hurried to the steps to try and get in.

As the blindingly bright false Sun shined over head, Aten looked over his captive curiously. "I sense a magic within you. Tell me, what is it? If I deem it useful, you may have the honor of being my bodyguard as well." As he spoke, he looked over the other relics in the museum, pondering over the potential application of the ancient objects.

Outside, a they fought off the statue, the Sun's light grew even bright, as the heat rose quick. Soon, it started to feel like midday in August.

Heart thought back, remembering her home realm. "I am part dragon my lord," she told him, " I can take on some of their features, create energy and shields, and I can heal fairly quickly. At times I can not control it, and I can exhaust myself if I use too much at one time. Is this useful?" Heart's voice was unnatural and obediant with little emotion in her voice.

"What do you need me to do now my king?" She asked.

Outside Duke had managed to slip by the statues to get closer to the bulding. Yet something within his chest felt off as he went forward, as though he had heard her whisper his name once and then fade away. He was then looked for a way inside to find her.

Meanwhile their teammates continued to fend off the statues that had come to life. Grin held out his hands in peace to them, "My fellow protectors, we only mean to help protrct the people of our city. I know something has corrupted you, we only wish to help cleanse you of this."

The stoney beasts continued to force away any would be intruders, though at Grins's words they began to back off.

The Luminous Pharoah contemplated for a moment. "You will stand watch, as I tend to more important matters than these interlopers. Make sure to make an example of any intruders to my sanctum."

With that command, he grabbed a staff from one of the displays, and made his way up the stairs, heading to the rooftop of the museum. As he reached the top, he took the staff in hand, and slammed it onto the roof. Uttering out another chant, the ground shook, as the earth beneath the building rose up, making the museum the capstone of a great ziggurat.

Heart gave an obedient bow, "Of course my king." Duke had just crept through the window when the Earth began to shake. He managed to steady himself as he watched the ground outside grow farther away.

Outside the others watched as the building rose above them with the ground.

"What is this guy?" Wildwing exclaimed.

"Heart and Duke are both in there!" Tanya shouted.

Meanwhile Grin rose a hand to try and keep the stone beasts calm during the quake.

Inside Duke headed down the halls in search of Heart or Aten. Yet he soon noticed that someone was in the dark halls with him.

"Thought ya could sneak up on me?" Duke asked as he quickly turned to see her standing before him, "Heart?!"

Dropping his guard he began to hurry over to her, "Ya got away from that creep!"

Yet fortunately he paused when he noticed her emotionless eyes, the love in her eyes absent as she watched him approach her.

"What did he do ta ya sweetheart?" Her ex-thief asked in disbelief.

"If you are here to harm my king you will not go far!" Heart told him with energy sparking around her.

"Heart it's me! You're not that coward's guard!" Duke had made note of her emotionless voice as well, even when mentioning her supposed king.

As she lunged at him Duke stepped to the side, "I won't fight ya!"

"Aten told me to make an example of any intruders, I won't fail him!" Heart said in a robotic tone.

"What else did that creep tell ya?" Duke questioned, "Did he tell ya that he loves you?"

Heart, thinking back for a moment, shook her head, "He didn't, but I suppose he has more important matters to attend to."

Duke looked into her eyes, trying to smile with a heart felt bow to her, "Nothin's more important my love."

Heart faultered for a moment as he did this, allowing Duke to hurry by her before she chased after him.

Somehow he managed to reach the roof.

"Aten! Ya can't fight your own battles?!" Duke demanded before being tackled to the ground before him by his own beloved, her energy lashing out at him as she pinned him down.

Down below the stone beasts began to back off, as the quake lessened, it growing calm as the tower became still, reaching it peak. Before them, great steps lead upwards into the museum. The rest of the team had a way to gain entry, but perhaps it was more of an invitation out of arrogance.

As Heart tackled Duke, Aten turned back to the two, and shook his head. "Of course I can, but, why should I dirty my hands with disposing of the likes of you? You expect a god such as I to bother himself with such a lowly, pathetic creature? It is truly amusing."

Walking over, he pulled out the khopesh, and leveled it down to the ducks neck. "I must commend your work, servant. Perhaps you wish to have the privilege of taking care of him?"

"She isn't your servant! You're nothin' but a coward that doesn't even know how ta cherish what ya took from me! Ya don't care for her! Ya left her alone once ya had her!" Duke struggled, trying to slip out of Heart's grip.

"Heart! You know me!" Duke told her as he slipped his left hand free, leaving his glove on the ground, and then showed her his wedding ring. "Sweetheart, don't listen ta him!"

Heart froze, her body trembling slightly as Duke tried to get up as she held him down still.

"Like I said, all that the light of my Sun touches is mine." He waved Heart off, as he grabbed Duke by the neck.

Lifting him off the ground, he walked over to the edge of the rooftop, looking over the view of the city. With the pharaoh's sun shining blindingly, he held him over the ledge, a sadistic grin crossing his face. "I am the light eternal, I have found victory of the darkness. But, if you will not accept my brilliance, I can return you to the darkness."

Duke fought against Aten's grip.

"I won't leave her im your hands!" He growled.

Heart watched this, unsure of how to respond. Watching the drake made her confused, but she was afraid to disobey. When Duke was held up over the ledge he heard their friends yelling out, that they were on their way up to help.

"Please don't kill him my lord!" Heart pleaded suddenly as Aten finished his threat.

Though she didn't remember him, she didn't want him to die either.

Duke glared at Aten, "Ya can do what ya want ta me, it's her I care about!"

The pharoh's eyes went wide, before he slowly turned around. Throwing Duke onto the rooftop, he walked over to Heart, his eyes burning intensely. Glaring down at her, his upper lip twitched, "What did you say, servant? Did you just contradict me? It is unwise to talk back to the pharaoh, especially one as I!"

"Forgive me my king!" Heart pleaded as she froze in fear, waiting for some sort of retaliation from her lord. Her eyes wide with horror and confusion.

Duke was getting up on his hands and knees, watching them with his blood boiling. "Don't touch her!"

As the rest of the team arrived on the roof top, he turned to them. "Be grateful I have more important matters to tend to for now. As for you interlopers, what is your purpose for your intrusion?"

"We're here for our friends!" Wildwing stated, just as angry to see his sister treated in such a way, "and to stop your short reign over this city!"

Heart quickly got to her feet to defend her master, hoping it would put her in his good graces again. She stood fairly close to him, energy beginning to spark around her towards the group that had arrived.

"Sis what are you doing?" Nosedive asked in shock.

Heart didn't respond in words, but instead with darkened eyes set in a glaring expression.

"Your city? How amusing. It is I who raises the Sun. I rule over the heavens. Despite your visage, from the one that so generously offered his essence to me, I can tell you are pitifully mortal. However, I am a merciful king. Perhaps if you were to entertain me, I'll let your friend that so offended me free." He replied with a smirk, raising his hands up in a grand gesture.

Duke was growing angrier by the moment, noticing that Aten fully intended to keep Heart with him in this deal.

"What entertainment did you have in mind psycho?" Nosedive questioned, "And what about our little sister?"

Heart gave no response. There was no sign that she had known them for the last two years.

"How did Duke offend you anyway?" Wildwing asked with morbid curiosity.

Heart remained beside Aten, claws emerging so she could act on command if her master wished. Her heart hardened from fear and confusion. Duke got to his feet now, noticing Heart as she grew more distant.

"He dared claimed what isn't his. A bold assertion on his part." He answered smugly, slowly approaching the team.

The corners of his lips curled up, before he let out a chuckle. "Well, I have been at rest for some time now. Perhaps some sport is in order. I see you are all capable warriors to have come this far. Of course, pitiful compared to my glory, but none the less! Seeing as I am a generous god, I will allow you to choose the game, and your desire if you win, which I assure you shall not happen."

"She doesn't belong to either of us," Duke stated with a growl in his voice, "Since bein' with us Heart has always made a choice! She chose ta be with me!"

Duke knew he was putting himself in danger, but at the moment he didn't really care. He wanted Aten to know he didn't have Heart, nor would he, as he knew her.

The team all looked to each other, trying to figure out some sort of plan. Duke watched Heart the entire time, seeing how rigidly she stood beside Aten.

Finally Wildwing answered carefully, "Our game of choice will be hockey. Our wish if we win is to have both of our teammates returned to us and Anaheim returned to how we know it. And for that we will win Aten!"

Duke turned towards the pharoh, his temper getting the better of him as he gave a jab, "How do ya intend ta play like that?" Duke was referring to his still skeletal arm, "You don't have a team either it seems."

"I can play on your side my king," Heart offered obediently.

"Trust me, this is not a hinderance to me. However, you being half blind might be an issue foe you." The pharoh said with a snark tone.

Aten then nodded to Heart, crossing his arms. "That you will, my servant. To make amends for your outburst. Now, put on something less ridiculous. I believe they had proper attire for one of my servants down near where I gloriously came back into this world. And retrieve my canopic jars for me as well."

After commanding Heart, he turned to the masked leader. "Hockey, you say? I believe we had a simular game during my first reign, hoschie. Where one side was dusk, and the other dawn, and victory was achieved when one team had the ball reach one of the horizon. Has it survived this long?"

As Heart went to retrieve the items and her new clothes Duke tried to reach for her to stop her. For a moment he grasped her arm, "Heart! Snap out of this! You're not his slave!"

Yet Heart pulled away from him to go to her task.

Wildwing spoke to Aten, "It sounds like the same game, but we're used to the ice and a puck rather than a ball."

"So is it a deal or what creep?" Nosedive questioned, angry now for seeing Heart act this way.

Soon Heart returned in different clothing as instructed with the items she had been told to retrieve.

"Heart?" Duke asked surprised to see her burgundy and black bodysuit changed.

He glared at Aten while Heart knelt before this sun pharoh, "Believe me I can see jus' fine!"

Aten looked over his servant, now donned in a kalasiris, a white loose fitting dress that trailed down to her knees.

Taking the jars in hand, he commended her. "Good job, there is hope for you yet."

"I am happy to hear that my lord," Heart said witha bow.

Addressing the ducks, he carefully carried the jars containing his mummified organs. "I must ask, how will we run if it is on ice? Seems to be a hindrance to the game. However, I agree to the terms if you by some blasphemous miracle win... though the girl is mine. However, with my inevitable victory, you all will swear fealty to me. As for my team..."

Placing the jars on the ground before him, he once again spoke in an ancient, unearthly tongue. The little vessels shook, before they began to grow, sprouting limbs. Withing a manner of moments, they turned into men of stone, one with the head of a jackal, one with the head of a baboon, one with the head of a hawk, and one with the head of a man.

"It is still six against two, in a way. But, I am willing to accept this challenge."

Duke's blood boiled, "She has a name! It's Heart!" He wanted to punch Aten in his smug face. Grin had to hold him back. "She isn't a possession! What self respectin' man treats his supposed queen this way?!"

"As I said, she will be the first of many in this reign. I have several in my last, she won't be any more special than any of them." He retorted to the one eyed duck, and grabbed his staff.

The team took in the sight before them of the transforming items into warriors. Grin would have been impressed if Aten weren't so arrogant and holding his close friend captive as a slave.

Nosedive looked to his friends, "Are we really playing against Heart?"

"We have to baby brother," Wildwing said before adding quietly, "but we'll figure out some way to save her."

Wildwing turned to Aten and nodded, "It seems we don't have much of a choice."

Tapping the bottom of it on the roof with the staff, nets at both sides of the rooftop materialized, as well as sticks for each of his men of clay.

"My servant will be my goalie, and if she knows what is best for her, she will make sure nothing gets through." Taking his staff, he took center of his team, and cracked his neck, "Shall I provide the ball too?"

Duke looked to Heart once more, "Heart snap out of it! Wake up an' come back ta us! You know ya belong with us! You deserve better than this cretin in royal robes!"

Heart looked back at him, a lost expression in her eyes before hearing Aten's threat to her. She then walked over to the other net and stood guard. For a moment Wildwing was thankful she had played as Canard's goalie back on puck world so she could try and defend herself from Aten's wrath, but then again they needed to win.

No one in the team was looking forward to this, but they gathered their energy for the sake of their home. Quickly they changed into street hockey gear and positionef themselves. Each member approached their counterpart on the other side. Though most were statues. Wildwing approached Heart with a gentle outstretched hand, "Give us a good game sis, I promise we'll figure out a way to help you."

Heart didn't speak, but she shook his hand. Yet when Wildwing went to pull away Heart gripped his hand ever so briefly, as though afraid. Wildwing didn't dare say anything.

Duke on the other hand met with Aten in the center, his remaining brown eye filled with contempt and anger. He offered his hand as was tradition, but his voice was filled with venom, "I will save her from ya, one way or another, ya sorry excuse for a man, let alone nobility! If it weren't for magic no woman would stand beside ya, especially her!"

Letting out a scoffing laugh, he shook his head. "I'd advise you bite your tongue, my feathered friend, or you may annoy one of your betters."

From his skeletal hand, he released a small orb of light, letting it roll in the center between the two.

"The Sun travels into the realm of night, of the dead. During it's journey it shall face many trials and tribulations, and many demons who seek to keep it from dawn. However, there are those who seek to bring the Sun back to the world of the living. Despite our enemy's opposition, the Sun shall rise again, the darkness banished, and it shall reign eternal!" At those last words, he went for the orb, and rushed past Duke, with the Baboon headed statue hurried in and slamming itself into the thief.

Duke growled, his side buckling from the harsh impact. He briefly noticed Heart looking in his direction and he forced a smile for her. Grin then checked the baboon statue with his shoulder, "Duke go!"

Duke and Nosedive both hurried over, chasing Aten. While Tanya and Mallory worked to defend them both. Using stealth and agility Duke stole the ball away.

"Funny ya think you're my better, but I have always preferred the night," Duke taunted as he made a turn around to try and get back to the other goal.

Though he also realized if he made the goal, she could be hurt. None the less he tried to reach the net for now.

With the orb snatched away, Aten spun around and gave chase. As Duke hurried with it, one of the other canopic warriors came after him. The Jackal gaining on him, it extended the stick in front of his leg, tripping Duke over before snatching the glowing sphere and passing it back to it's master. Taking it, he ran with the speed and agility surprising for one who was a withered husked hours ago. Making his way to the goal, he struck the orb, hurtling it past Wildwing. Raising up his arms, he proclaimed. "The Sun has risen!"

Before making his way back to the center, he let out a mocking laugh. "One for the Dawn."

Nosedive gave a nod to his teammates with a stern look as he said, "Looks like we need to play how Kazor taught us!"

Duke looked to Heart, looking almost torn that Aten had made the first goal, as though something were wrong. Then she quickly snapped to attention to prepare for the game again.

Duke met Aten in the center once again. "Ya know even the sun needs support from the moon."

The ball fell and Duke nodded to Grin who rushed Aten this time like a freight train gunning forward, knocking Aten down with force. Nosedive then swept in and got the ball. Mallory and Tanya hurried by him to protect him from the other statues.

"Sorry Sis!" Nosedive hoped as he shot the ball quickly, it raced past her fingertips and into the net.

Duke quickly headed to the other goal, standing firmly between Aten and her.

"One for the night we dance in the comfort of," he said with a smirk.

Pulling himself up, Aten sneered at the two of them, before taking a breath to compose himself. Going back to center, he kept his eyes on the ball. "Amusing. Futile, but amusing."

As the ball made contact, he took it, making a beeline for the net. As the others gave chase, his canopics covered him, blocking the others from stopping him. Rearing back, he slammed the orb, sending it flying towards the net again. Though this time Wildwing was more vigilant than ever, knocking the ball away and towards Mallory. She quickly took the orb and hurried to the other side towards Heart, who looked almost terrified as they rushed towards her.

With the solider making her way to the goal, Aten shouted out to his clay men. "Stop her! I command it!"

With their master shouting at them, the Man headed one ran to bring itself between the goal and Mallory, as it shoved her out of the way, toppling her to the ground. Scooping up the orb, it made haste, it's stone feet stomping loudly as it rushed to the other side, bringing the ball to it's master. Passing it to him, the king wound back, and slammed it into the goal, this time with success. "A new day comes forth! Soon, it shall shine forever more!"

"Guys we can't let this creep win!" Wildwing shouted, "Don't give up!"

Heart again looked troubled as she watched.

"But if we score a goal he'll hurt her! How can we do this knowing it could cause him to lose his temper and harm her?" Nosedive questioned.

Wildwing then realized they were right, even he had been holding back a little in fear of her being put in harm's way.

"We have to win guys, she wouldn't want us to give up! And we'll protect her somehow!" Mallory said firmly.

Duke nodded, knowing what to do.

Then he met Aten in the center. Duke was worried that the pharoh had noticed Heart's unenthusiastic expression.

"Ya know the longer this goes the more I see I am right. Fear isn't the same as devotion. Ya can have all the powers of the sun, but it"ll still feel like ice without that support. Even if I die I will still know how warm her heart is," Duke said as he prepared for the ball to fall, giving a sign to Tanya it seemed for a play.

Sneering, the pharoh's voice went from confident and haughty to a poisonous tone. "I bring light for all to bask in, and I can scourge the Earth and reduce you to ash. Trust me, you won't be able to stand how... warm I can be."

With that, she went for the orb, slamming into Duke as he made his way onto their side.

Duke dug his heels in, stealing the ball and hitting it to Nosedive instead, "It's not the same cretin! But I assure ya the moment I perish is the moment you'll find out what she's really like!"

Nosedive passed the ball back forth with Tanya while Grin and Mallory tripped up and checked the statues. Then Nosedive struck towards the net and made his goal. Heart stood shaking, waiting for some sort of punishment.

"Looks like we're tied oh lord of scum," Duke taunted with a confident smirk.

Nearly snarling at this point, he met Duke at the center one last time. As the orb landed, he went for it, and passed it to the Baboon. It hastily lumbered it's way to the other side, Aten keeping close and ready for it to pass the orb to him.

Duke smirked still, as his plan was working. Grin checked the baboon and Duke hurried between him and Aten, swiping the ball quickly. His heart pounding, he rushed to the other goal. He locked eyes with Heart for a moment, then took a deep breath as he shot the ball towards her. For a moment Heart held out her hands to block it. Yet when she saw him smiling at her she let her hands fall to her sides and the ball flew past her. Fear gripped her heart as they scored the winning goal, and she waited for Aten's reaction. Everyone in the team met in the center, celebrating their win and hopefully saving their home.

"And that's the game Aten," Wildwing said with a confident smile.

His eyebrows furrowing in fury, he tapped his staff onto the roof top again, reverting the men of clay back to their original forms, and making the structures for the game vanish.

"Very well. I shall return this land to darkness, and bring this mighty tower down," the pharoh half grumbled as he made his way across the roof, slowly walking towards Heart.

He watched as fear begin to crawl up her spine, a wicked sneer crossing his face. Coming up to her, he glared down at her. "... worthless." Suddenly, he reared back, and made a motion to give her a hard kick that would have sent her off the edge.

However Duke wasted no time in stopping this motion as he shot his bolo puck and grappling hook towards Aten, tangling his leg and pulling him back and to the ground with a good bit of strength forcing him down. Heart watched, shaking, as this transpired. By now Duke had positioned himself between her and Aten on the ground, "She's worth more than anythin' ya could ever imagine!"

Duke drew his saber, "Ya wanna fight, then fight me one on one!"

Duke's anger had come full circle it seemed, this last move Aten had made being the final straw. Yet his rage was much more controlled than before, like the calm before a violent storm.

Pulling the khopesh from his side, Aten used it to slice the cord around his legs. His eyes burning with hatred, he raised the curved blade. "Very well! I promise you, I won't show you mercy. Not that a worm like you deserves any."

He then lunged at Duke, slashing at him, the blade chopping off a few feathers from his pompadour, "I will thoroughly enjoy making you suffer, you impudent fowl!"

Duke didn't step back or to the side in this first attack, knowing Heart was right behind him. So instead he lunged forward and blocked the opposing blade, pushingb Aten back a little.

"Ya know," Duke mocked, "Ya have all this wealth, all this power, an' yet ya had ta use magic ta force her will away. It's like ya knew she would never choose you. Your little game proved it more, no matter your threats she chose us. It must drive ya mad knowin' she would rather choose a thief like me instead of a king like you, doesn't it?" Duke bit with venom in his voice with every word, "Even if ya won this fight, I would still have her heart in the end, 'cause she gave it ta me a long time ago!"

Heart watched from the side, unsure of what to do, yet something tugged at her inside. By now the others had gathered around her to guard her while Duke fought against Aten. Their presence was warm and familiar to her, slowly bringing forth memories that had been locked away to keep them safe.

Aten's eyes went wide, before he retaliated with a furious onslaught. Yelling out with each blow, he pushed Duke away. Once they had some space, he took a sharp inhale. Letting out a laugh, he swung at the duck again, "Why should it even bother me? She is like you, a pathetic nobody unworthy of my attention! She is even unworthy of serving one as glorious as I!"

He forced Duke back, using the curve in the sword to redirect Duke's saber, "You all will return to dust, and I shall rule over all! Nobody will remember any of you, and you will be wiped from existence!"

"Ya know ya say that, but I can see it clearly gets under your skin," Duke laughed a bit, "The confusion in your eyes gives it away. She chose a thief that loves her rather than a king of scum like you that uses her!"

For a moment he briefly looked to Heart and smiled at her, and he noticed something in her eyes returning as she watched him in return. Duke turned his attention back to the fight, "Heh, it seems even with magic she is choosin' me."

Heart watched as Duke dodged a swipe to his chest, avoiding a slash across his heart.

"Duke!" She suddenly cried out, her eyes returning to the sapphire shade he knew so very well.

"See that won't work!" Duke laughed at Aten's swipe, "She already has my heart! Nice try though!"

His death stare at Duke betrayed his rage, as he continued to lash out at the thief. He would force the duck further back into the museum, his swings becoming more erractic each time he didn't land a blow. However, he did get a few good hits in, cutting into his stealth suit. They fought their way through the different exhibits, as if to put on a show for the relics.

"Perhaps she just has poor tastes, have you considered that? What worth is your heart, when weighed against the feather of truth?! Why, I bet you'll be tossed to Amit to be devoured!" Aten mocked angrily.

Duke stepped back, holding his saber out defensively as he answered thoughtfully with a light laugh, " Ya know, about two years ago ya might be right about that. I've stolen gems, done my share of wrong doings. and But then I met her, and because of her I changed an' I have more than atoned for any sins I committed. I have saved lives an' become a hero not only to the public an' my home world, but more importantly to her."

Duke's remaining brown eye glared at Aten, "an' what does your heart weigh I wonder? An' for someone who claims ta not care how she thinks or is ya sure are gettin' angry over her aren't ya, like a child bein' told he can't have somethin' an' throwin' a tantrum!"

Meanwhile Heart had broken away from the group and was hurrying after them. Stopping only a moment to change into the outfit that resembled Duke's, placed carefully near the roof top ecit as though she knew not to discard it.

A few floors below Duke continued to fight the enraged Pharoh, forcing him back and dodging more swipes of his curved blade.

"You dare speak in such a way to a king?" He shouted at Duke, continuing to press on.

As they battled, the two of them arrived in the exhibit that Aten was reanimated in. Around them were artifacts of his era. Of the great kingdoms. Of all the other gods and kings still remembered.

Cornering the ex-thief, he sneered, before marching forward. "When I'm done with you, nobody will even remember your name."

Duke backed up against the wall still holding his saber up. In the darkened museum he could still see her running up to them. He smiled, "Heart would remember me."

Duke looked to Aten now and chuckled a little, "I currently have fame as a sports hero and crime fighter, but ya know, that doesn't really matter ta me. As long as she knows me I have all I could ever want, but you'll never know what that's like!"

He stopped, clutching his hand to his chest, his face contorted in fury, "I was remembered! I am the great Aten, the pharaoh of all the light of the Sun touches! They will praise my names for countless generations!"

Heart finally reached the two of them, her memories and self returned to her when she saw him once again, "Duke!"

Duke, still against the wall, regained some energy from hearing her call out to him and began to push back again.

"Even your name shows your inferiority to me! Duke! And you, slave girl! Return to where you were! That is a command!" He bellowed out, before returning to attack his one eyed foe.

Aten had more power in each blow, but his form became sloppy.

Heart glared at Aten, refusing to obey, "I don't belong to you! I will never be yours to control again!"

Duke blocked his attacks, despite each blow having more strength to it. "I told ya she has a name, an' she is not your slave!" Duke snapped as he tried to push Aten back.

Aten's eyes burned furiously, as he made one more lunge, slashing at Dukes chest, leaving a nasty gash, he let out a loud laugh, "You both really think you have a choice in the matter?! You two really think you two even stand a chance against a god such as me?! It would be amusing if it wasn't so irritating! But now, I'll put an end to you both! Starting with him!"

And with that, he raised the khopesh high, before quickly bringing it down towards Duke's neck.

Duke having been knocked to the floor on his hands and knees looked up as Aten raised his blade, pressed his hand against his chest to stop his wound from bleeding. The thief then looked to Heart with a faithful smile as he said to her, "I love you." As though they may be his last words.

Then suddenly she reacted, her hand pushing forward with energy sparking around her and towards Aten, striking his back and up his arm, forcing him to pause his attack, as she cried out, "I will not let you take his life! You wanted to know what magic I had?! See for yourself!"

Energy lashed out around her, yet controlled.

Duke smirked, "I told ya you would find out what she's like if ya tried ta get rid of me."

"Notice how I didn't hold back?!" Heart snapped as she glared at Aten ready to fight.

Duke watched Heart as she took control of her magic for the first time, harnessing it naturally, because she wanted to save him.

"Heart jus' be careful my love," he said to her.

She gave a quick nod before fixing her expression on Aten, "Get away from him now!"

Taken aback by this abrupt show of power, the ancient king hesitated for a moment, before turning his full attention towards her. Tightening the grip on his blade, he hurried towards Heart. "You better prepare yourself! Whatever magic you have, it will pale in comparison to my divinity!" As he drew near, he went to swing his blade at her, but as she dodged it, he grabbed her by the shoulder with his skeletal grasp, his boney fingers digging in, "However, I'll be glad to take what is mine!"

"I am not yours!" Heart snapped as her hand struck his face, leaving a harsh sting and she slipped from his group.

Stepping back she reached behind her back to grasp the handle of her glaive, the pole base extending and the energy blade activating as she swung it skillfully before bracing herself for the fight to come, "I will never be yours you sorry excuse for a nobility!"

Atem tilted his head, with a slight crack in his neck. Raising up his skeletal hand, he laughed, "You misunderstand, I don't want something like you anymore. However, you do have something I want. And as king, I will take it."

Speaking again in the black tongue, he extended his fleshless hand towards her, as she began to feel him sapping her magical energy.

Duke's remaining eye widened with fear as Heart's strength began to waiver. She braced herself with her glaive to keep standing. The pain in his chest made it difficult to move, but he pushed himself to his feet and hurried over, tackling Aten, "You're no king!"

As the duck made impact with him, Aten spun the two of them around, slamming Duke into the wall, causing the relics to shake in their stands. Clutching him with his bony hand, he chuckled. "So eager to offer yourself? Well, if you insist! I do enjoy the taste of duck!"

Upon impact Duke was knocked unconscious. Heart watched as Aten grabbed her dear thief and made his threat.

Suddenly the pupils in her eyes grew slitted as a dragon's and claws grew from her fingertips as she reached out and grabbed Aten's arm, causing him to drop Duke's body. She then pulled him back, shoving him away from them. Energy sparked around her dangerously.

"I told you to stay away from him!" She said as she stood ready to fight. "You know the whole time I was under your influence I wanted nothing more than to break free! You're nothing but a coward, and you're nothing compared to Duke!"

"True, you can't compare the two of us, but, I believe you have things... backwards." Going after her again, this time he actually went to strike with his khopesh. Though she was able to block many of the blows with her glaive, he could get a few through still, "You two are nothing compared to me!"

Heart laughed, "You're right, we're nothing like you at all! We're not alone like you!" Heart continued to dodge most of his attacks, though he managed to slash at her a few times. "And I can compare the both of you easily! Even under your commands I saw it! I could see his compassion, his bravery, and his strength and skill. He kept calm while you lashed out! If you are what a king is then I would much rather be with a thief like him!" Heart shouted as she pushed back with her glaive, "And you can't stand that can you?"

"H-how dare you?!" He yelled out, as she pushed him back. After taking a few blows himself, his stance became sloppy, his own strength starting to leave him. "You... you will worship me! You will praise me! I am a god!"

"I would rather dance in the moonlight with him forever than stand in your sunlight!" She said with a smile as she continued to fight back. "But why should that bother you I wonder?"

Energy sparked around her still. Then she looked around the exhibit a bit for a moment, noticing something strange about it, but keeping herself positioned between Aten and Duke.

"Then wither!" Aten yelled.

With that, he lunged at her, grasping at her neck with his undead hand. Tightening his grip, he sneered at her, as he began to drain her mana, "A shame, I gave you a chance to serve someone great."

She spat in his face, "Why would I ever serve someone like you? When I have someone who loves me as much as I love him?" Energy continued to spark around her as he began draining her magic.

Aten squeezed her throat, as he wiped away the spit with the other hand. He began to lift her up, and as he continued to take her essence, the skeletal hand began to regrow flesh. A radiant aura began to manifest around him, as his eyes glowed brilliantly. "I hope the other women of this era have more sense than you."

Heart struggled to break free from his grip, clawing at his arms, trying to breath. Then she heard Duke stirring from his unconscious state, " ...Heart...?..."

Knowing Aten would go after him next she knew she had to get free. Her claws grew sharper as she slashed at his cheek, drawing blood and causing his grip to loosen enough for her to breath and speak, "You want my magic so badly? Then take it!"

The energy around them grew more intense and focused like a burning light knocking him back a bit, allowing her to fall to her hands and knees, gaspinh for breath from the massive use of energy.

Knocked back by the blast, a few ancient vases toppled from their stands, shattering into bits. Pulling himself back up, he looked over his regenerated hand. Letting out a laugh, he hefted the curved sword. Walking up to her, he raised it up high, ready to strike her down. "Any last words, peasant?"

Heart smirked with fatigue in her eyes, "Have you noticed something strange about this exhibit? Odd how I don't see your name anywhere annoucing who you ever were in life? Almost as though you weren't worth remembering despite your boasting? Or perhaps they were trying to forget you? No wonder you're so desperate!"

His eyes going wide, Aten turned to the exhibit itself. He could see accounting of other kinds before and after him... but nothing with his name. Looking towards his sarcophagus, he examined the plaque that stood in front of it. "Unknown pharaoh". His hands trembled, before he let out a scream, and went on a rampage. He smashed pottery, over turned displays, shattered the glass casings. "How... how could they?! I am the great Aten! I am the Sun itself!"

Duke, awake by this point, saw this happening. He forced himself to his feet and managed to reach Heart and carefully pulled her to her feet. Together they stood supporting one another through pain and exhaustion. Duke drew his saber as he held Heart close against him, bracing for a possible fight once more.

"Because you're nothin' but a cowardly, pathetic excuse for a man let alone a king!" Duke shouted, "The sun rises with or without ya every day!"

"I am the eternal king! I shall not be forgotten! I shall reign in never ending light!" He yelled, rushing at the two of them, ready to finish this once and for all.

Duke held Heart close, ready to deflect Aten's attack with what strength he had. With his other hand he held Heart tighter. In turn she reached out and grasped Duke's hand over his saber, supporting him as he made a motion to defend her. Energy, intense with a crystallized form to it rushed forward and knocking the would be king backwards. The crystals attached themselves to his flesh, draining his stolen essence and returning it where it came from.

With the crystals lodging into him, he let out a guttural scream. He stumbled back, as his own form wizened and dried out. Raising his hands before his face, he could see them wither. His face grew taunt as his skin became leathery, and his muscular frame shrunk back down to a skeleton with an ancient hide. Shambling backwards, returned to a husk like form, he glared at the two of them, the light in his sunken eyes fading.

"Whaaat... whaaaat haaaaave you dooooone?!" He uttered out in a hoarse, gasping voice, the crystals glowing and dropping to the floor with a clink.

Tumbling backwards, he fell back into his ancient coffin, the lid slamming down onto him.

Outside, the glowing orb faded, and the crystal ball that was used as it's focus plummeted, shattering on impact with the rooftop, and the false day returned to night.

Once it was quiet the two began to walk away, relieved that this fight was finally open. When they reached the outside they were greeted by their friends keeping civilians outside and safe during everything, as well as the full moon watching over them through the night.

Yet before returning to the others Duke paused as Heart had begun to step forward. He grasped her hand tightly, unwilling to let her go. Even in spite of his pain from his own injuries he looked her over carefully. Then without a word he knelt down on one knee, pulling her into an embrace that startled her.

"Duke?" She exclaimed softly, stunned by his actions.

Duke held his beloved tightly while his thoughts swam with all that had just happened, how she had been taken away from him, how she had been treated, how she had been hurt.

"I love you," he told her, holding her carefully.

"I love you too, but why are you-?" She asked shakily.

Duke stood up now, pulling her into into his arms impossibly tighter it seemed, "No, after how that-" Duke paused, "After what happened to ya tonight, I need ya ta know more than ever how much I cherish you. I will never let anyone take ya from me like that again! But not because ya belong to me, but because I belong with you sweetheart!"

He then couldn't hold back anymore as he kissed her forehead gently, then her cheek, and finally her lips. When Duke pulled away he looked over her still, as though making sure for some reason that she hadn't slipped from his grip again. While she in turn took in his words, and took in the warmth of him embracing her.

Heart shuddered as she remembered how harsh and cold Aten's grip had been, how cruel and arrogant his voice had been whenever he spoke to her. She had felt herself trying to break free and remember what she knew was missing while under his command. And she had known, even locked away in her heart, that Duke had been the answer as he fought to keep her safe from him. By just being how he always was towards her, Duke had begun to pull her back.

By now the others had gathered around them, supporting them both as tbey headed to the migrator exhausted from everything. Once home they tended to Duke and Heart's wounds.

"We're happy your back sis!" Nosedive said relieved with concern in his eyes, "That creep really did a number on you though."

"What's strange though is keeping all of you around was chipping away at his control, the longer I was around everyone the more I tried to break free," Heart said recalling the game, "Then Duke stepped forward and-" Heart trailed off as she looked back on Duke's remarks to keep Aten from her.

Duke gripped her hand, "I was tryin' ta keep his temper aimed at me."

Wildwing laughed slightly, "I figured that's what you were doing, but that was quite a risk Duke."

"I didn't care about that. I needed ta protect her," Duke said as he watched Heart drift off to sleep, giving in to her fatigue. He then picked her up and carried her carefully to their room, falling asleep himself and leaving the nightmare behind them once his head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile back at the museum a ghastly figure had teleported to the exhibit where Aten's body rested. A withered hand opened the lid of where he slept, regaining what strength he could. "My lord has a deal for you oh king of the sun!" He offered.

A faint glow emerged from the sockets of the skull, a weak, dusty voice came forth from the mouth of the mummy. "I am listening..."

Wraith smiled wickedly as he shook hands with the mummified pharoh and teleported back to the raptor with him for the time being.

Meanwhile Duke awoke briefly from his slumber, as though afraid that she would not ne there when he woke up. Yet to his relief she was there beside him. As she dreamed he watched her for a few quiet moments. As he kissed her forehead once more he made a silent vow to her, a vow he couldn't put into words. Yet his heart burned with determination all the same. Then he pulled her closer as he drifted off to sleep, knowing how much they loved one another to have survived this night together.


End file.
